Onsen Vacation
by Umeko
Summary: AU Tetsu & Suzu are working at an onsen? Okita's gone undercover. Sannan's meeting his future inlaws. The Shinsengumi annual vacation destination this year is... Sequel to Career Week
1. School Outing

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane or the Shinsengumi.

An onsen is a traditional Japanese hot-spring inn. (Hope I got it right). They are very popular with Japanese and tourists. A good one can be very expensive. Hot springs were also credited with boosting health.

* * *

**Chapter 1: School Outing**

_Dear diary_

_I'm spending my vacation rooming with an idiot. How the heck did I wind up doing community service with Tetsu-baka? It all started on the class outing to the mountains after the exams. I was trying out my niichan's compass… _

"Listen here! You are allowed to explore the surrounding forest, but be careful! And don't trespass on the neighboring onsen." Ichimura Tetsu, naturally, was not listening to Matsuya-sensei's warning when he scooted off with the rest of his middle-school classmates. It was just after the exams and everyone was letting themselves go on this outing.

The girls were picking late autumn flowers. Hana had her hands full of assorted blooms and the cheerful young girl was soon giving Saya pointers on ikebana. Tetsu watched them for a while before getting bored and wandering off.

It was late afternoon when Tetsu chanced on Kitamura Suzu in the forest near the chalet. "Hey, Suzu, where's the chalet?" Tetsu warmed his hands with his breath. Dusk was falling and it got cold quickly up in the mountains.

"Tetsu, you aren't lost, are you?" Suzu asked. He had a map and compass in hand. His late brother had given him the compass as a gift. Suzu was out to prove he was as much a woodsman as his bro was before he got into trouble in New Shimabara.

"Am not!"

"Are too," Suzu smirked as he watched Tetsu following him from a discreet distance. According to his map, they should come to a bridge that led to the main road. _Crap! _They found the bridge spanning the ravine, or what was left of it after the spring floods were through. The boys stared in dismay. It was getting dark and cold, fast.

The sun dropped below the mountains and they were soon wandering about the undergrowth in the dark. Then Tetsu saw a light. "We're saved!" He ran towards the light and found himself standing in front of a bamboo fence.

"Ichimura, this is the onsen Matsuya-sensei expressly forbids us from trespassing on," Suzu hissed a warning. But Tetsu was too carried away at the prospect of finding civilization.

"Yippee! I'm saved!" Tetsu yelled and tried to scale the fence. The fence gave. The female guests enjoying their soak in the bath shrieked as the fence enclosing their pool collapsed…

* * *

Matsuya-sensei was worried when two of his charges failed to show for dinner. He went to confer with Yoshida-sensei, who was also overseeing the outing. He was rudely disturbed when the irate onsen owner showed up with the two missing boys. Yoshida was relieved to see that despite being a little singed, Suzu was unhurt. 

"Master Yoshida, I'll take responsibility for the damages…" Suzu knelt before Yoshida, Matsuya and Aunt Makoto from the onsen. True, the fence was Tetsu's fault, but Suzu had accidentally knocked over a lantern during the ensuing chaos and set fire to the changing room.

"Good to see you both taking responsibility for your foolishness like men," Yoshida growled. "Especially Ichimura!" He caught hold of Tetsu as the boy tried to flee. Tetsu did not like the way Yoshida was looking at him. "Both of you bend over…" Yoshida reached for his switch… Tetsu shut his eyes in anticipation of the coming blow.

"Wait! I don't approve of corporal punishment!" Makoto spoke in her surprisingly musical voice. She was a middle-aged matron. "Let them work for me until they paid for the damages, that is, if it is alright with their parents…"

* * *

"Tatsu-nii!!! How can you do this to me?" Tetsu brawled over the phone. Tatsu-nii thought it would do his kid brother some good working off a debt incurred by his own reckless stupidity. 

So both Ichimura Tetsu and Kitamura Suzu will wind up spending their school break at Makoto's Hot Springs Resort scrubbing floors, doing dishes and other assorted chores.

_Postcard from Tetsu to Saya_

_Saya, I'm going nuts here with Psycho Yoshida's lap dog. I swear he's trying to kill me. Our lady boss is an absolute witch. Sorry I can't be at your shamisen recital this week. Wishing you the best. Miss you, Tetsu.

* * *

_

Both boys stared at the sheet caught on the roof. _There's something obscenely wrong about the lack of a working washing machine and dryer in an onsen. _They had to do laundry the old-fashioned way. Makoto-san's undergarments included. Then a frosty gust of wind took one of their sheets onto the roof and left it flapping like a great white bird on the tiles.

"You go get it. My leg's still aching from my accident." Tetsu was already on the roof when he recalled that Suzu's broken leg had healed well enough for him to compete in the fall cross-country race and come in second. _Baka! I've been tricked!_ Tetsu chided himself silently and cursed the white-haired boy.

Then Tetsu slipped on a patch of ice that had formed on the roof tiles…

"YAAARRGGHH!" A pair of muscular arms caught him just as he was expecting to feel his bones breaking on the gravel drive.

"Gotcha, Puppy-kun!" Tetsu found himself looking up at a familiar face. "Nice catch!" Another familiar voice called out. _Was it possible? _

Back in Kyoto, Ichimura Tatsunosuke felt his eyelid twitch. _Kami-sama, don't let Tetsu come to any harm…_ Then the line sounded and the dispatcher went back to his work. They'll be a little shorthanded during their annual department vacation, as always. He hoped the others were enjoying themselves at the onsen.

* * *

Author's notes:

**Sakura-Shinguji, Sirith, Night-owl123:**

Glad you loved my modern take on the Shinsengumi. Here's the sequel.The deeper the rivalry, the more times your paths cross, Tetsu-kun, Suzu-kun.

Makoto, as pointed out in other PMK fics, was the motto chosen for the Shinsengumi. It means sincerity. The kanji means honesty. BTW, Aunt Makoto is my own creation. She runs the onsen.

A twitching eyelid is a sign of impeding misfortune.


	2. Annual Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane.

Hai, the Shinsengumi vacation destination is the onsen!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Annual Vacation**

"Harada-san?" Tetsu blinked in disbelief. He was being cradled in the arms of the Tenth Patrol Captain, Harada Sanosuke. Harada gave a bellow of laughter and set him down on his shaking feet. Eighth Patrol Captain Toudou Heisuke ruffled the redhead's hair. "Tetsu-kun, you've grown taller by sooo much." The man held his fingers a few millimeters apart.

"Feel okay?" Harada asked. Tetsu nodded.

The sound of running footsteps came around the corner. "Ichimura! Are you…" Suzu gaped as he recognized the two Shinsengumi captains. _What are those thugs doing here?_

"Aha, the bell boy! Take our bags!" Heisuke grinned as he pointed at the luggage on the ground. "There's more in the bus!"

Cursing under his breath, Suzu went to unload the bags. Makoto-san had told them to expect some guests today. But she never mentioned they'll be Shinsengumi. "Yaraaa!" Suzu staggered backwards as a super-genki lass in a Hello Kitty coat leapt out of the bus and attacked him with a toy sword.

"Yoko! Stop!" Yoko squealed as her redhead father caught her. Second Patrol Captain Nagakura Shinpachi apologized to Suzu on his young daughter's behalf. _Like father, like brat,_ Suzu decided as he nursed his bruises.

Tetsu watched in amazement as the others disembarked from the bus. He recognized the Yamzaki siblings and Demon Hijikata. _Where was Okita-san?_ He circled the bus, expecting his former partner to pop up and surprise him. Finally, he asked Ayu-nee. "Where's Okita-san?"

"Sorry, Tetsu-kun, he didn't come with…" Then her mouth gaped. She stared off into the distance with her eyes wide. Tetsu looked off in the same direction. A cab had parked in front of the onsen.

"San-nan?" Yamanami was helping Akesato down from their cab. The Comedian Trio descended on the pair.

"You lied when you told us you were visiting family!" Harada exclaimed.

"We are, hers,"The vice-chief replied. "Akesato-chan!" Everyone was surprised when Makoto came running out and embraced Akesato like a mother would a daughter. "Suzu-kun! Tetsu-kun! Take in their luggage and show our guests to their rooms."

"Yoko, four years old," Nagakura introduced his little girl to Tetsu. Yoko was a bright and energetic child with her father's red hair and round green eyes. She squirmed uncomfortably in her father's arms like a restless kitten.

"Say, do you have a crèche here? I want to join my chums in the bath…"

"Why did you bring her then?" _You oughta have left her with your wife…_

"My woman walked out on me yesterday evening after we quarreled. I can't get a babysitter…" Shinpachi pleaded with the boy. "Just while I take a nice soak…"

* * *

_Evening before at the Nagakura household_, Shinpachi was playing with his daughter when his wife came in with her shopping. "Darling, I will be going to the station soon. We're going to the onsen this year." 

"Honey, that's nice. Look at my new platforms…" She kissed him on his forehead and took out a pair of Prada platforms form her shopping bag. Shinpachi sweatdropped at the sight of the twelve-inch platforms.

"Er, you're not gonna wear those when you're with me, are you?"

"Why?"

"I think you'll be too tall for me…"

"What!? I slave away as an O.L. doing O.T. while you do stupid things like waste your pittance of a salary on Hello Kitty merchandise! And you think I'm too tall for you?! That's it! I'm going back to my mother's!" SLAM!

"Darling… what I mean is you'll be too tall for me to kiss… Hey! What about Yoko-chan?" _Must be PMS._ Shinpachi stared at his daughter. _Maybe he ought to send her to his mother-in-law… Wait! His in-laws have migrated to Brazil…

* * *

_

Yoko bonked Tetsu with her toy sword. They didn't have a crèche. Before Tetsu could answer, a screech sounded up the driveway.

"Oryo! A traditional Japanese inn like you always dreamed of!"

Their latest guest rode a Harley Davidson. His steed was bright silver. He wore his hair in dreadlocks under a cowboy hat. A slender young lady was perched behind him. Like him, she wore a biker jacket and a cowboy hat. Hers was decorated with rhinestones. Ryouma recognized Tetsu and waved to him.

"Howdy there! How's Bike Demon Kid Oki?"

* * *

The gang at the onsen were in for another surprise as they entered the lobby. There was a lady reading the morning newspaper there. She was… 

"Tokio-san!" San-nan greeted her. "We thought you have gone on your honeymoon with Saitou by now." Saitou had married his fiancée last week in a quiet ceremony in the presence of a few close friends. Okita was not present there due to his work.

"Where's the groom?"

"Not back yet. He went to meditate under some waterfall before dawn," Tokio smiled.

"Hotaru!" Makoto called out. "Tell the cook our guests have arrived. Tell him his daughter's finally brought home a man." San-nan blanched. Akesato patted his hand in reassurance. Her blue eyes twinkled mischievously. San-nan ran his fingers through her blond hair and kissed her cheek. _Looks like they'll be hearing wedding bells again soon._

"Hai!" Hotaru went to the kitchens.

"Pretty gal," Heisuke raised an eyebrow. _Maybe he could try scoring one this year…_ He spent the past two years on duty at the station. "Hey, Hotaru-san, what's for breakfast? We've just got here on the overnight…"

Makoto checked the guest list. "That should be everyone, except the religious group…" she went off to her office. Hijikata sighed. _Not quite. Okita would have loved such a vacation._ He missed his perky partner. _How's the boy doing?_ He wondered.

* * *

Author's notes:

Poor Nagakura. He's left holding the baby. Yoko ishis spoilt daughter who's Hello Kitty crazy to boot. 3 men & little lady? San-nan's meeting his future in-laws... Father of the Bride in the works! And imagine biker Ryouma & his chick in the traditional onsen..

Hotaru's working at the onsen as well. Hijikata misses Souji.


	3. The Retreat

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane.

Where's everyone's favourite Okita Souji? Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The** **Retreat**

The young man felt a long fingernail tracing his jaw. He immediately snapped awake. "Gomen, Kichi-chan, I didn't mean to wake you up when you're sleeping so soundly…" A hand squeezed his knee.

"Keep away, you freak!" 'Kichi' slapped the hand aside. The young man was tense. He was being watched and he knows it. He has to keep up the bloody charade until he can get in contact with his Oniwabanshu counterpart on the outside. His contact has been ominously silent since…

"Kichi-chan, you're not being yourself since you got back from Edo," Maro purred. "Disappointed about the subway bomb failure? Only ten died instead of the projected hundreds…" _Kichi-chan was his favorite follower, in more ways than one._

"No, Master Maro."

"Good, leave it to the others this time. I want you to come with me to the bath later… and relax a bit. Maybe things recently were a little heavy…" Maro reached out and ran his long fingernails along the young man's chin. Okita swallowed a gasp and moved as far away from the man as their seat would allow.

"Kichi, you're so cold, as usual…" Okita was sure when he volunteered for the undercover job it did not include being sexually harassed by a freak with painted nails and lipstick! He should have declined the cult leader's invitation… but it was unlike Master Maro to gather all his lieutenants like that. Something was up. _And he has to find out what._

Their mini-bus bumped along and finally came to a halt in front of the onsen. "My, I think we've arrived."

Okita peered out of the window. _This is Serizawa Makoto's resort!_ Makoto was the spinster aunt of their former chief, Serizawa Kamo. After being caught embezzling the Shinsengumi funds, Kamo committed suicide. Rumor had it the missing funds were hidden in the Serizawa onsen.

The Shinsengumi had sent a search party to search the premises. Okita was among the captains chosen to lead it. Makoto was very cooperative and he did try to limit the damage to property Shinsengumi search parties were notorious for inflicting. Still, the inn had to be closed for renovations after that. They found nothing. San-nan went through the onsen's account books and found not one cent unaccounted for.

Okita wondered if he could count on Makoto to contact Kyoto if anything should happen. He missed Kyoto. He missed his family and friends. Even the bad-tempered lard bucket Saizou. _Hope he doesn't give Mitsu-neesan trouble, or she'll turn him into pork chops. _

Taking his luggage, he got off the cult's rental bus. A flash of silver under the polar trees caught his eye. _Sakamoto Ryouma's Harley! _There was no mistaking the red-white-and-blue streamers trailing from the handlebars. Then he caught sight of the boy almost overshadowed by the machine's splendor.

The boy was short and small-built. He had a mop of red hair. _Tetsu-kun!_ Tetsu was holding a rag and a bucket in his hands.

Tetsu stared at the bike. It was the stuff of his wildest fantasies. Maybe Ryouma wouldn't mind if he took it for a spin after giving it a wash like Ryouma asked him to. The trip up the mountain path had given it a fair splattering of mud. Tetsu caught sight of their new guests.

First was a man in a fancy robe and make-up. He was followed by several others who appear to be his followers. Then the last person disembarked from the vehicle. He was none other than…

"Ok…" A calloused hand clapped over Tetsu's mouth before he could yell his greeting across the parking lot. He was roughly hoisted off his feet and dragged into the nearby bushes without as much as a rustle. When Okita looked in his direction again, he saw only the overturned bucket on the ground. He hoped Tetsu was alright…

"Tetsu, loose lips sink ships," someone hissed a warning. _Saitou-san!_ Tetsu recognized the man holding him. It hurt. Saitou was both wet and cold. He was wearing only a thin yutaka despite the cold weather at this time of the year. He waited until Maro's entourage was safely inside the onsen before releasing the boy.

Tetsu took several deep breaths of air. "Saitou-san, what are you doing here? Didn't you come with the other guys?"

"What other guys?" _I'm on my honeymoon!_

"The Shinsengumi! Demon Hijikata, the Comedian Trio, Ayu-nee…" Tetsu rattled off the guests' names. Saitou gave a groan. _Whatever happened to his peaceful honeymoon?_

"Say, is Okita-san on a mission like Yamazaki-san the last time? Can I help?" Tetsu asked eagerly.

* * *

"Welcome to our humble little onsen," Makoto beamed her service smile and handed them their keys. When she handed Okita his, Okita was relieved to see that she betrayed no hint of recognition on her face. 

The lobby was empty now as all the other guests have been shown to their rooms. Only a white-haired boy was chasing the inn's mascot duck out of the front office. He caught the feathered beast.

"Makoto-san, I caught Feathers."

"Good work, Suzu-kun. Now put him on his leash and walk him."

"Walk the duck?"

"Yes, all the way to the waterfall pool and back. If you see a man sitting under the waterfall, pass him the message that his friends are here. You know the man who came in last night, Room 25?"

"Room 25? I thought only a lady's staying there…"

"No, Suzu-kun, Room 25's a honeymoon suite," Makoto smiled. _Saitou's too good at melting into the background…_ Watching both boy and duck leave, Makoto made a note to get some traps and rat poison. They were having a rodent infestation on the premises. _Nezumi Soku Zan_. She jotted the words on the note as an afterthought.

Going by the sounds coming from the boys' room last night, they must really have some huge rats there, large enough to throw Tetsu out in the dead of the night.

* * *

Author's notes:

The slogan "loose lips sink ships" was coined in wartime Britain. It means do not benefit the enemy through careless talk.

I've linked Aunt Makoto to the Shinsengumi. Heehee, her inn mascot's a duck.

Nezumi Soku Zan? Nezumi means Rat.It's a twist on Aku Soku Zan. Any guesses what the sounds from the room are? Hint: Refer to Career Week.


	4. Father of the Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane.

Ever watched Father of the Bride?

In the manga, San-nan & Akesato's romance ended in San-nan's death. How will they fare in a modern setting where seppuku's (thank heaven) outdated? Read on.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Father of the Bride**

"San-nan! Go for it! Knock their socks off!" Yamanami cringed as the Trio shouted encouragement to him from the stair-landing. He took off his glasses for the umpteenth time and cleaned them. He was nervous. This was the first time he's meeting Akesato's family. Akesato had gone on ahead to greet them. She had not seen them in a long while. Work had kept her in Kyoto.

"San-nan, just take it easy. Yo-jisan is very easygoing," Makoto murmured as she passed him in the corridor leading to the kitchen. It was just as well the religious group had gone straight to their rooms.

It seemed an eternity before the blond Akesato emerged from the kitchen. "Keisuke, my father is waiting to see you…"

* * *

Okita opened his door a crack and groaned as he heard a familiar voice. Okita fanclub president Hotaru's. "Miss, your spare towels…" 

"Arigato…" _Ayu-nee!_ "Thank Makoto-san for letting us use the place for our annual vacation at such short notice…" _The Shinsengumi annual vacation…_ Okita's knees buckled. He slid the door shut.

Earlier, he had been wishing that he was with his friends back in Kyoto. Seemed the gods have answered his prayer in a very strange manner. _Hijikata will be here, too, right? Nah, the man's a workaholic.

* * *

_

Yamanami fidgeted. It was warm in the kitchen. Akesato's father, Yo-jisan, was busy kneading dough for noodles. He was very different from his daughter. He was as home-spun as Akesato was exotic in looks. He wore an eye patch over his left eye. "Yamanami Keisuke?"

When Yamanami answered, the man straightened himself and put the noodles into a pot of hot water. "Do you love my daughter? Want to marry her?" Yamanami's face reddened, as did Akesato's. "Oto-san!" She gasped.

"Girl, you're not getting younger. It's time for you to find a suitable man to marry and settle down…" The old man took out a very faded photo from his apron pocket. It showed a young woman who was the splitting image of the blond Akesato. "Her mother…" Yo-jisan explained to Yamanami.

Akesato blinked. Her mother had passed away when she was still a baby. She had never known that her father kept that particular photo.

_Does this mean we have your blessings?_ The couple watched as the old man held the photo as he was silently communicating with his long-departed wife.

"Keisuke, you take good care of my daughter now. She wouldn't have brought you to me if she weren't serious about your relationship."

"I promise to take care of her for as long as I live," Yamanami declared. Akesato gave an uncharacteristic squeal of pure joy and hugged him. She smiled at her father.

"Not so fast! I want him to prove his sincerity!" Yo-jisan firmly parted them. Akesato frowned. _By what means does he want to test her love's sincerity? _"You must have seen the waterfall from the road on your way in." Yamanami nodded. Yo-jisan went off and soon returned with a fishing pole and a battered straw hat.

"There's a pool at the base of the waterfall. I want you to catch a fish from that pool. A big trout, you hear? Here are your tools," he handed the hat and fishing pole to Yamanami. "Find your own bait. You do know how to fish, right?"

"Hai!"

"Good! Go now and don't come back till you've caught a trout. You have two days…"

When the couple had gone, Yo-jisan started to wash the vegetables for dinner. Makoto smiled as she watched her cook's exchange with the couple. _Poor San-nan._ _The old man's coming down hard on him. Everyone knows the only fish in the waterfall pool are minnows. Still, the man has his reasons for subjecting his prospective son-in-law to the test. _

At the entrance, Akesato held out a scarf to Yamanami. "I was going to give this to you later… but you'll need it now. The weather's turning cold." She lovingly wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Do be careful, the rocks near the waterfall are slippery. And come back in if the weather turns…"

"I promised to stay for two days until I catch a trout."

"Kei-kun! I don't want you catching a cold or anything from waiting outdoors!" Akesato chided. She kissed him full on the lips. Akesato… Yamanami hugged her close, feeling her warmth, taking in her scent…

_Well, San-nan, how will you fare? Prove yourself worthy._ Makoto sighed as she watched the couple. She had wanted the man to help her with the onsen's accounts. He did a terrific job the last time. _Too bad he'd be busy fishing.

* * *

_

"Er, Ayu-nee… is Yoko settling fine there?" Shinpachi knocked on the door of Yamazaki Ayumu's room. He could not set his mind at rest. He knew Ayu-nee did work at a crèche once but still…

"Yoko-chan's stomach is rather delicate. She can't eat dairy products. And keep her feet warm… Oh and she likes to listen to the theme song from Hello Kitty before naps…" Ayumu popped a vein as the short man rattled on.

Finally, she grabbed the screeching child and opened the door. She returned Yoko to her father without so much as a word and slid the door shut. "Is she gone?" Susumu crawled out from the closet.

"Yes, Susumu. What were you doing in there?" The Yamazaki siblings were rooming together.

"Escaping Typhoon Yoko." It was then that Ayu-nee saw the full extent of the damage inflicted by the child and her toy sword. The room screen that was to divide the room into halves was torn. The room's ashtray lay smashed and holes had been poked through the screen windows. Worse of all, the child had gotten into their bags…

"My new kimono! NAGAKURA!!!" On hearing that howl, Shinpachi grabbed his daughter and fled for safety. Yoko simply sucked her thumb and wondered why her father was breaking into a sweat.

* * *

Author's notes:

Poor San-nan. Akesato's dad's not making it easy for him. The dream trout? Methinks he'll be watching minnows.

Yoko's hyper, hyperactive.The girl's based on my little cousin who goes on & on like an Energizer battery. More of Yoko in the later chapters at the expense of the Trio. The Trio's lousy with kids.

Merry Christmas, one and all.


	5. At the Breakfast Table

Disclaimer: I do not own Peacemaker Kurogane, or Ruronin Kenshin for that matter.

HAppy Holidays

* * *

**Chapter 5: At the Breakfast Table**

"Saitou-san! I swear I wouldn't breathe a word about Okita-san! He's my friend! You can trust me not to tell anyone about him! Okita-san's not here… Trust me! I'm not lying!" Tetsu prattled on until Saitou was obliged to silence the loudmouth with a well-aimed punch to the gut.

Then he threw the boy over his shoulder and marched nonchalantly into the building. Tetsu was small-built for his age. Makoto was at the front desk. She didn't even bat an eyelid. "Saitou-san, your soba's ready. Do you want to eat with your wife or with the others?"

Returning with Feathers after their walk, Suzu gaped at the sight of his classmate slung over the shoulder of a sleepy-faced man. _What did the baka do this time?_ Feathers gave a quack as if he were agreeing with Suzu's unspoken words.

"My wife." He left the unconscious boy on the front desk. Tetsu's Makoto-san's responsibility now.

* * *

"Hajime-kun," Tokio greeted him with a smile. She had been waiting for him in the dining hall. He sat down facing her. The others were eating their breakfast after getting the keys to their rooms. 

Saitou looked blandly at the holidaymakers. Toudou was trying to chat up a pretty waitress. Harada was letting a little girl draw on his face with a marker. Nagakura was cowering under Ayu-nee's baleful glare. The woman was holding what's left of a once-lovely kimono. _That shade of indigo will suit his Tokio._

A pair of biker lovebirds was whispering sweet nothings to each other. Then the burly man broke into an Italian love song, much to his lady love's amusement. _Some things are better done in private, like singing lovey-dovey ballads…_

Only Hijikata sat alone and looked as somber as a funeral. There was no sign of Maro or his followers. Maybe they were in their rooms. Only a select few knew Okita had gone undercover. The last thing he needed was a misplaced greeting by his Shinsengumi chums. _It was better for him to hold his tongue._ Saitou tucked into his soba breakfast.

"Hajime-kun, why did you take so long? I was getting lonely…" Tokio pouted prettily.

"Something cropped up on the way back…"

"You promised no work on our honeymoon…"

"So I did. Don't fret, Kio-chan." There was no way, no how he's gonna worry his new wife with Okita. _What had he done to incur such bad karma? Having the Trio at the same onsen he was honeymooning at was bad enough. Then a dangerous terrorist cult group moves in…_

Failing to score with Hotaru, Toudou looked for some other entertainment. _Aha!_ He caught sight of the newlyweds.

"Ohayo! How was your night?" Heisuke asked. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, we had a very invigorating night, Hajime-kun, won't you agree?" Tokio answered with a smile.

"Hai, a perfect blend of harmony…" Hajime winked at his wife and squeezed her knee under the table. "Oh, Hajime! You're an animal in bed. My beloved Wolf of Mibu." Tokio leaned over their breakfast and kissed her husband.

"Wolf of Mibu?" Now Heisuke was puzzled.

"Hajime's online name in Shogun X. Do you know the multi-player online game? We met there while gaming."

"She is my Shinobi gal. Hey, Heisuke, didn't you play that game as well?"

Heisuke shook his head. He had played Shogun X. But he kept getting thrashed by his fellow players like Battousai, Demon Child and Wolf of Mibu. Finding out Souji was Demon Child was bad enough. Hearing rumors that Battousai taught ikebana and dance was worse. _Now he has to find out that Wolf of Mibu was Saitou who cannot get the PC working when he first joined the station from Aizu!_

"Remember that Ahou8 character we kept mopping the virtual streets with? He has no sense of strategy at all…" _They're talking about me…_ Heisuke retreated.

"Has Demon Child been online recently? Shinobi's dying for a chance to even the score from last time…" Okita had mercilessly decimated his cousin's virtual group the last time they crossed swords online.

"No, Kio. He must be busy studying," Saitou lied. Most of the others thought Okita Souji was pursuing further studies abroad. "I hope he's adjusting to New York…"

"New York? I thought you said he's in Los Angeles!"

"My mistake, L.A. it is." Saitou decided he better watch himself. He was starting to get nervous. _Not a good sign._

Hijikata poked at his breakfast. _Why had he ordered pancakes?_ _He only ate the stuff with Souji…_

"Sano-nichan! Can I draw on your tummy?" Yoko squealed happily as she added the finishing touches to his face. Then Captain Harada saw the words on the child's marker. Permanent ink. He leapt to his feet and dashed for the washrooms.

* * *

Author's notes:

It's a small world after all. And Tetsu's got a mouth incapable of keeping any secret. No wonder Saitou's edgy. And Yoko's being an inoocent brat. BTW, Battousai does not teach ikebana or dance.

Online gaming. The modern world intrudes. (Snicker) Piratez? Warcraft or The 3 Kingdoms, cuz? I promise not to throttle you if you happen to thrash me again... (cross fingers)


	6. Watch Out

Disclaimer: I do not own PeaceMaker Kurogane or RK.

**WolfePaws: **Battousai is Himura Kenshin of RK. In this AU, he's a married kendo instructor. Refer Career Week for his little squabble with his bro-in-law.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Watch Out**

Kyoto Park. The policeman saluted smartly as Shinsengumi Chief Kondo arrived on the scene. A bloodied sheet covered the corpse on a bench. The call had come about a shooting. Another officer was questioning a pair of schoolgirl witnesses.

Someone had pumped the contents of a Colt revolver into the head of a man who was feeding ducks.

No motive. The deceased was an ordinary off-duty waiter, _or was he?_ Kondo had called the Oniwabanshu. They did say that they'd have someone in contact with Okita while he was undercover… _and Okita alias Kichi frequented Aoi's where the deceased worked._

"Kondo-san, you'll never believe this…" The officer detached himself from the eyewitnesses. "The young ladies claimed they recognized the killer…"

"Well?" Kondo waited.

"It's Okita-senpai…" the rookie fumbled.

"What?!" Kondo grabbed his phone. "Ichimura! Get me in touch with the maximum security prison! Pronto!" He waited for the telltale click…

Tatsu-nii's eyelid twitched as he poured himself a cup from his thermos. _Why did Kondo want to speak with the warden of the maximum security prison?_ He clutched his stomach as his ulcer acted up. _Must cut down on coffee…_

"Warden? I want you to check on a certain prisoner… Yes, the young man we shipped over last week from Kyoto Remand. Right, the one who tried to kill his guard. Fax me his file and particulars taken down on incarceration!"

Kondo rubbed his temples. _Why doe this have to happen now?_ Saitou was on honeymoon. San-nan had gone to Akesato's hometown to meet his prospective in-laws. Hijikata was unwilling to leave, but Kondo had insisted he take some time off. The poor man's been down in the dumps since his partner went undercover.

The chief toyed with the idea of summoning the group back from the onsen. No, they deserved the vacation. Maybe he should confer with the Oniwabanshu first. He could get reinforcements from Aizu station if need be.

It may just be a random killing by some kid on drugs. There's been a rise in drug-induced violence recently around New Shimabara… He needed an aspirin. _Or a soothing cup of Ayu-nee's herbal remedy. _

"Kondo-san?" A young man on a motorbike dismounted and walked purposefully over to the chief. He shook Kondo's hand confidently. The man had the air of a leader despite his youth. Calmly, He walked over to the corpse and lifted a corner of the sheet. When he let it fall back down, his face was stricken.

He fought to maintain his icy facade. "He's one of ours. Kondo-san, we'll be in touch." Without further ado, he mounted his bike and took off. So this was the Oniwabanshu's new leader. He had worked with Saitou previously on joint ops. They said after the Divine Truth cult's moles crippled their intelligence, the man had done a ruthless purge of the Oniwabanshu. Many Oniwabanshu members were forced to 'retire'.

_Was the deceased Okita's contact? Was Souji in danger?

* * *

_

"Why am I being tied up?" Tetsu whined. The old witch had tied him to a pillar in the storehouse. "Tetsu-kun, if you're going to continue yelling about Okita being undercover, I'll have to gag you as well." Makoto sighed in exasperation. _What a troublemaker. Maybe she should've simply let his sensei use the switch on him._

"Makoto-san! Where do you want the firewood?" Suzu came in shouldering the firewood. He gaped at the sight of Tetsu tied to the pillar. _Help! Witch wants to eat me!_ Tetsu gagged on the rag Makoto had stuffed into his mouth. Suzu put the firewood down by the door and left. _This is all a weird dream. When I wake up, I'll be at home with Master Yoshida… And we'll go feed ducks on the Kyoto park pond…_

_Kitamura! You sniveling Teacher's pet!_ Tetsu howled into his gag.

* * *

After Ayu-nee finally accepted his apologies over her ruined kimono, Nagakura Shinpachi was looking forward to some male-bonding with his best friends. Unfortunately, he had a certain little bundle of trouble that needed a minder. He chased after Yoko as she threatened the lobby furniture with her toy sword. 

_Where's Tetsu?_ He wanted the boy to watch Yoko-chan for a short while…

"Hey, Susumu! Can you watch Yoko-chan for me?" Susumu was just returning from a stroll to the waterfall. Susumu halted on the threshold at Shinpachi's words. He took one look at the red-haired pair, turned and fled. _No way, no how was he gonna reckon with that pint-sized force of nature named Nagakura Yoko. _

"Susumu!!!" Shinpachi howled. Yoko made use of this lull in her father's attention to run off. The energetic girl ran upstairs and straight into…

"Are you hurt?" Okita Souji was on his way to a fellow member's room when Yoko ran full-tilt into him. He caught the child gently. Yoko found herself looking at the gentlest pair of lavender eyes she has seen. Okita squatted down to her height. "You shouldn't wander about like that. Daddy and Mummy will get worried…"

Yoko bonked him on the head with her toy sword. "Ow! That hurts!" He smiled as Yoko ran off squealing in delight.

"Hey, Kichi! Since when did you like children?" His fellow lieutenant had gotten tired of waiting and observed the incident from his doorway. Okita mustered up his best smirk.

"Never liked the brats." _I'm slipping up… better watch myself._ Okita prayed the little girl will find her parents soon.

"I liked the plan you came up with last year. Too bad Owara got cold feet and chickened out… Say, do you think Master Maro's plan will work? I mean actually going at them royals..."

Okita breathed in sharply. _The royal family? What devilish plan has Maro come up with?_

"Excited, Kichi? Or worried the man's gonna jump you later in the baths?"

Okita excused himself as he heard thundering footsteps and an all too familiar roar from the stairs. "Shinpachi! Look what your brat did to my face! I've tried everything!"

"Everything except acid!" Heisuke added and quickly yelped as Harada cuffed him. Okita sneaked a peek from his room. He stifled the urge to laugh at the sight of Yoko's artwork decorating Sano's face. The girl had given him a handlebar moustache and a goatee. She had added butterflies for good measure.

Unable to control himself, Okita buried his face into the futon and laughed till tears were running down his cheeks.

* * *

Author'sNotes:

Forces of Nature are scary. Images of paradise beaches being literally wiped out by the killer tsunamis of Dec 26th. Penang, Phuket, Phi Phi Islands... vacation spots that bring back fond memories (sniffle).

Moment of silence.

Nothing like trying to catch a wave & being whacked out of existence. I'm juz lucky my country's shielded from the brute force of the waves by her much larger neighbors.

**Sakura-Shinguji: **Received your review. Glad you love the story so far. I had to tone down Okita's wackiness.

Yoko will continue to torment the Trio. Okita's not out of the woods yet with his buddies hanging around the place. And Maro too.

No prizes for guessing who the Oniwabanshu leader is from RK.


	7. Someone Messed

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

Yeah, Hijikata misses Souji.

Someone messed but it's not Tetsu, yet...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Someone Messed**

"Hijikata-san, take it easy…" Hijikata flinched as Ayu-nee put her hands on his shoulders and begun massaging. "You got to let go a bit… You do know why Chief Kondo insisted you come along…" The feel of her hands was so soothing. Hijikata felt a pang at the familiarity of it.

_Souji._ The young man used to give him massages like that. Whenever they worked late, Souji would somehow come behind him and give him a shoulder massage as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The imp had once offered to give him a full-body version on the conference room table. Hijikata had firmly refused. Now he chuckled at the memory.

"There, feel better?" Ayu-nee stopped her kneading. "Arigato, Yamazaki-san…"

"Ayu-nee, help!" Harada entered the inn's sitting room. Ayu-nee burst into a laughing fit at the sight of the man's face. Yoko pursued her larger quarry with her toy sword. Then she turned her attention to the other man. Hijikata glared at the child. Yoko took to her heels and fled. The Demon of the Shinsengumi lived up to his name.

"Ask Shinpachi nicely. He'll know what to do," Ayu-nee advised. Shinpachi should not give his daughter too many sweets. The girl's already hyperactive.

"Hijikata-san, kindly refrain from stubbing your cigarettes on the tabletop," Ayu-nee scolded as the vice-chief inflicted yet another burn mark on the long-suffering sitting room table.

* * *

Yamazaki Susumu was feeling down after his transfer into dispatch two months ago. He loved his work as a spy. After that moronic kid blew his cover, he's been in cold storage. Of course, they simply told him that. _Why don't you take time off in dispatch with your sis? _The same cold smile, which translated spelt, _you're through in spy work._

He wandered back to the waterfall.

It was cold. Early winter gusts bit through his jacket. He watched Yamanami trying to land his non-existent trout. He smiled. The waterfall pool was shallow and housed only the smallest minnows. He has little chance of catching anything larger than his pinky finger.

Yamazaki watched as the few remaining leaves fell from the trees as another gust shook the branches. Soon it will snow. The young man decided to return to the inn.

"Susumu?" Yamanami sensed the presence of the watcher and looked up. Yamazaki strolled down to where the vice-chief was fishing. "Are you upset about your transfer?" The man asked gently. Susumu nodded. "San-nan, I miss the challenges of the job. Living on the edge of things, you know?"

"Young man, sometimes, there's an enjoyment in simply waiting and watching the world go by," the bespectacled man chuckled. Susumu made a face.

"You sound like Saitou-san."

"Maybe…" Yamanami reeled in his line. He caught a slipper. _Maybe catching a trout was going to take longer than he thought.

* * *

_

Back at the onsen, Akesato watched the clouds carefully from the yard. "Aunt Makoto, it looks like it'll snow tonight. Keisuke shouldn't be out there… Father's being difficult…" She fidgeted with her apron. Makoto smiled as she sketched the scenery.

"He has your interests at heart. Besides, I think San-nan will prove himself worthy…" Still, she took out the heavy winter coats from the clothes chest. If it should snow, she could offer one to Akesato for San-nan.

"Akesato, I think the rice's burning…" Akesato gave a squeal of alarm and ran into the kitchen. _With all the warmth and love Akesato's put into preparing his meal, San-nan need not worry about a bit of snow._ Akesato's face was sooty from stoking the fire in their old-fashioned kitchen, but she shone with an inner light and beauty.

"Girl, watch the fire, add the vegetables first, or you'll overdo the clams…" her father was giving her pointers from the side.

"Makoto-san, why do we have a duck as a mascot?" Suzu asked as he fed Feathers.

"He's no ordinary duck, he's an earthquake-predicting duck," Yo-jisan called out and tossed Feathers a kitchen scrap. Suzu wondered if the cook was kidding him. Feathers quacked happily and gulped down his tidbit. "He also finds guests who have wandered off in the forest…" _Now I've heard everything.

* * *

_

Kyoto Shinsengumi station. Kondo was furious. He slammed the file and the fax from the prison onto the conference table. "This man's notthat prisoner! Takeda! I thought you were responsible for escorting him!" Inspector Itou will have their heads for this colossal mess-up.

Takeda cowered under the glares his fellow captains threw at him. He did think then the man looked slightly different from the photo in the file. _He has messed up big time. How did the switch happen? Not even a blanket party will suffice his redemption…_

Kichisaburo was on the loose. The man's suspected of being responsible for the Edo subway bomb incident. He was highly dangerous and he's part of the Divine Truth cult's inner circle.

Out of breath, Ichimura Tatsunosuke burst into the conference room. "Sir, suspect spotted on Highway 12, heading for the mountains…"

_Highway 12?_ Kondo wondered. _Was he trying to flee into the mountains?

* * *

_

Kichi was in a foul mood as he sped on the highway. He had gone to the master's place to learn from his attendant that he had gone to a certain onsen with that undercover cop! He had taken some time off to bump off the waiter from Aoi's. _Wait till he got his hands on that imposter…_

_And that bastard Maro has yet to pay him for the last job in Edo. It's not as if they don't con enough followers into parting with their money… _

_

* * *

_

Author's notes:

Yeah, Kichi's busted out. Takeda messed big time. If this weren't a modern setting, he'd be commiting seppuku. Well, I suppose his colleagues will bash him up in the traditional 3-step blanket party.  
Step 1: Pounce on offender andcover him with blanket.  
Step 2: Whack him HARD.  
Step 3: Get outta there before he recovers his senses, hauling him onto the parade ground for public display is optional.

Happy 2005. Wish for World Peace, less natural & man-made disasters...


	8. 3 Men and a Brat

Disclaimer: The usual, I do not own Peacemaker. Guess you know this by now...

**Sakura Shinguji: **Pleased you like Yoko. She's an innocent brat. As for Feathers, well, animals have been credited with predicting tremors, a famous example was in Hengyang China where the city was evacuated thanks to livestock acting abnormally before a quake.

Warning! A streaker in the onsen changing rooms! The horror, the horror...

* * *

**Chapter 8: 3 Men and a Brat**

"Wheehee!!" Yoko squealed as she did a cannonball. Warm water splashed over the Comedian Trio. "Daddy, daddy!" she swam over to her father. Shinpachi had failed to find a suitable minder for Yoko so…

"Shinpattsan, don't you think it's a bit hentai letting Yoko-chan into the men's bath?" Toudou asked as he adjusted his towel. "These towels don't hide much…" The men wore only towels to protect their modesty. Yoko was wearing her pink Hello Kitty swimsuit.

"Hei-kun, don't you dare get any hentai ideas about my daughter," Shinpachi admonished his friend. Yoko was merrily splashing about in a flagrant disregard of proper open air hot spring etiquette. She was oblivious to the fact she was the only female in the bath. "It's all a bit of father-daughter bonding… Just think of it like that movie _3 men & a baby_, okay?"

"Hey, I thought we're into male bonding here? Not indulging our softer side…" Heisuke remarked as he looked up at the sky. "Anyhow, it looks like snow. Sano? Everything alright with you?"

Harada was resting with a towel over his face. His reply was muffled. Heisuke pulled the towel off his face… "Whoa! Sano! Your face looks like a boiled octopus!" Sano groaned. His face was bright red.

"I'm allergic to Mama Lemon brand face soap, okay?" Sano moaned. Yoko did another cannonball into the water. Heisuke was left spluttering.

"Sano, at least you got the marks off your face," Shinapchi sighed. "It's never failed me before… my only side effect was freckles." He wished his wife had not walked out on him. He has no control over his child at all. Even the normally accommodating Ayu-nee had refused to mind Yoko.

"This is where we're cracking jokes and gossiping about our superiors…" Heisuke complained.

"We still can. Heard the joke about the hooker and the sheep? There was this hooker…Oof!" Harada gasped as Shinpachi elbowed him in the gut. _No dirty jokes anywhere near my precious baby's innocent ears…_

"Hey, watch my wound!" Sanosuke had received a slash across the belly in a confrontation with a New Shimabara thug two months ago. "That bloody hurts!" He grabbed Shinpachi and wrestled him into the water.

Yoko chortled with delight at the sight of two grown men wrestling in the water. Then her eyes widened in wonder as two towels floated away from the combatants… Harada has Shinpachi raised above his head with both arms. Being tall, the water came only up to the giant's mid thigh.

"Hei-niisan… what are those? Does Hei-niisan have them, too?" She pointed and asked Heisuke innocently. Toudou's speechless for a few long minutes. Then he hollered.

"Shinpattsan! Sano! Don't you guys feel a breeze? Get fucking dressed!"

Both men realized they were nude. "SHIT!" Sano dropped Shinpachi into the water. Then he dived for the towel. After a fair amount of splashing and spluttering, a beet-root red Shinpachi surfaced. He was greeted by a Hello Kitty swimsuit in the face.

"Yoko!" Forgetting to retrieve his towel, he got out of the water after his now equally undressed daughter. Too late, a nude four-year-old cannonballed into the bath. Then she took off through the changing rooms. "Yoko!"

* * *

Aunt Makoto received a complaint from a guest about a short redhead pervert chasing after a little girl in the nude in the changing rooms. She ran to the storehouse and was troubled to find Tetsu gone. 

Tetsu was checking the guest list at the front desk. After loads of struggling, he had finally gotten free. "DT Association…" He read the cult's false name from the list. "Tetsu! You weren't the nude guy running about the changing room, were you?" Hotaru surprised him.

"Yarargh! I'm only checking which group Okita-san's investigating!" Tetsu blurted out. Hotaru went starry-eyed at the name Okita. "Okita-san's here?" She gave a squeal and ran off.

"Hotaru-san! I didn't say… anything…" Tetsu watched in dismay as Hotaru ran from the front desk… Then someone pulled his ear hard. "Ow!" It was Makoto-san. Suzu was with her.

"He was sneaking about the front desk, like I said…" Suzu reported. _Suzu, you traitor!_ Makoto tweaked his ear further, forcing Tetsu to yelp in pain. _At least Tetsu wasn't the one running nude after some toddler…

* * *

_

"Yoko! Behave!" A spanking was overdue and Shinpachi knows it. The Trio and Yoko were now in their room. Being mistaken for a child molester and set upon by fellow guests and onsen changing room staff was not an experience Shinpachi would wish on even his worst enemies. It was only timely explanations by his two friends saved him from further pain.

"Want me to help you spank her?" Heisuke offered as he nursed a black eye from a stray punch. Shinpachi declined as he bent Yoko over his lap and hit her buttocks. Harada winced as Yoko howled. Then something happened. Shinpachi let go of the child.

"She fucking bit me!" Yoko pulled faces at the men and ran off in a streak of white and blue. She was wearing a child-version of the inn's yutaka. She ran into Okita in the corridor. "Nii-chan!" She hugged his legs before taking off down the corridor. She remembered their earlier encounter.

"Yoko! Get back here!" Okita turned quickly to face the wall as the Trio dashed by in pursuit of Yoko-chan. Thank goodness they did not pay any heed to the young man with long hair in a white yutaka. "Yoko, listen to your daddy now!" Shinpachi yelled. _No wonder she looked so familiar. She's Shinapchi's daughter._ _Poor Shinpachi must've quarreled with his wife again._

Okita's troubles were far from over. "Okita-san!" A super-genki young girl hugged him from behind. _Hotaru!_ Okita gasped as she kissed him. "Miss me?" He fought to maintain control of his voice.

"Miss, I think there's been a mistake. I'm Kichisaburo…"

"You're undercover? I know you gotta be Okita-san…" She smiled as she started running her hands down his back. "Can I help you like in those 007 films? James Bond…" Hotaru put her seduce Okita plan into action. She undid her hair and loosened her kimono… Okita was stunned. She gave him her come-hither-look…

_Crap!_ Okita saw one of Maro's henchmen stepping out of the leader's room.

"Look, I've no time for this…" He tried to get away but Hotaru clung on. "Okita-san…"

Okita made his decision as the henchman approached them. He shoved her aside violently. Hotaru shrieked with alarm as she fell. _Okita was a gentleman who will never hurt a woman._ She got to her feet, disheveled and blinking away tears. She fled down the stairs. _Gomen, Hotaru-san._

The henchman chuckled. "Kichi, you sure don't waste time finding fun things to do. Was she good in bed?" His laughter died when Okita gave him a malevolent glare.

"Don't you even think of touching her, understand?"

The man nodded. "Sure thing, not till you've got your fill as usual, right? By the way, Master Maro wants you to join him in the open-air bath. He wants to give you a relaxing massage or something…"

* * *

Author's notes:

Baby-sitting Yoko-chan is a nightmare for the Trio. (Bwahahaha! Yes, senbi's evil at times.) Poor Shinpachi. Getting mistakened for a child-molester... The onsen's in-house yutakas are blue with white patterns on the hems. (sound familiar?). Tetsu's loudmouth ways cause more trouble for poor Okita. Ne, Hotaru is a rabid fangirl.

OH NO! Okita's gonna take a dip with...

**Wolfepaws: **Yes, fear for Souji's safety. With the Trio, Tetsu, Hotaru & Maro's gang about, he has a lot of things to be worried about.


	9. In the Bath

Disclaimer: The usual drill on the disclaimer. PMK is not my property, thank goodness, given how the manga plot's progressing...

Many reviews have expressed worry over Souji's safety. They're right!

After this undercover gig, Souji will want to stick to a safe job as a regular police officer.

* * *

**Chapter 9: In the Bath**

Hijikata sighed as the warm water soothed his muscles. After that episode by the Trio in the changing rooms, most of the guests had changed their mind about the open-air bath in favor of the more private indoor version. In addition, snowfall was expected. He had the bath almost to himself.

Saitou Hajime sat up to his chest in the steamy water. He was almost too close to the perimeter fence. _Shouldn't the man be enjoying a private bath with his wife? _Hijikata idly sloshed a handful of water over his shoulder.

"Hajime, miss your better half?"

"She's on the next side of the fence with Ayumu-san and the other girls. Right, Kio?" They had persuaded a few policewomen onto the trip this year. Tokio shouted a muffled reply.

"They're teasing Ayumu-san about Captain Harada. It's a pity about Susumu-san though. He'd make a good agent like his sister was." _Hajime shouldn't be eavesdropping…_

"Ayu-nee? Why did she transfer to dispatch then?"

"She wanted time for family, I suppose…"

"Why are you so chatty today?" Saitou's acting strange, even for Hajime.

"Why are you so glum? Do you miss the lad?"

"Souji? Of course I…" Hijikata's jaw dropped as he saw the newcomers through the steam. _Souji!_ Their eyes met. Then the long hair man he was with placed a long-nailed hand on his shoulder and steered him off to the far side of the pool. "Come now, Kichi, there's more… privacy…here."

_Privacy?_ Hijikata choked. It seemed to him that Souji cast a pleading look before those damned boulders blocked his view. Hijikata looked at Hajime. The man's face was emotionless. "Confound it, Hajime, you knew!" Hijikata gripped Saitou's shoulders.

"Toshizou, calm yourself. You mustn't scare the snake." _Don't blow his cover._ Toshi allowed Saitou to lead him closer to the boulders. Saitou started a loud and very pointless monologue about the latest movie. They could hear whispered snatches of conversation under Saitou's words.

"What's your opinion on Raiyo's report on the security, Kichi?"

"Security will be lax even with the Imperial Guard. There'll be schoolchildren at Mibu Temple…"

"Kichi, you squeamish about killing a few kids?"

"No, Master Maro. For the last time, stop that!" They heard Okita give a shocked gasp. Sounds of splashing came from behind the boulders.

"I thought I'll wash your back," Maro pouted as Okita shoved him away. _Kami! Toshi and Hajime're just behind the boulders. Were they listening to their conversation?_ He hoped they caught the bit about the Imperial Guard and Mibu Temple. He still hadn't got the exact details of the plan yet.

_There's no way he's going to let Souji get hurt._ Hijikata tried to rise but Saitou firmly held him in place. Saitou took his washing tub and threw it over the boulders. "Oops! Gomen nasai!" He called out as it landed with a loud splash and boldly went to retrieve his tub. Hijikata followed him.

Saitou put on a friendly smile that seemed strangely alien to the man Hijikata knew. However, it appeared natural on Saitou's face as he struck up a conversation. "Hi, I'm Fujita Goro from Osaka! This is my cousin, Genrou. This is a nice place, no?" He blissfully ignored Maro's angry glare at their intrusion.

Okita gave a small sigh of relief. _At least he's unlikely to be groped now._ He saw that Toshi was looking worried. _Was it because of him?_ He felt guilty. He wanted to reassure his friend _but how?_ Thankfully, Maro decided he had enough and excused himself with the least politeness possible.

"Kichi, I'll be expecting you to join us later," he whispered into Okita's ear before he got out of the water. "Don't you be late, understood?" _It was a warning._ _Kichi was proving a little troublesome. _

The trio in the water watched as the cult leader left. They passed a few silent minutes waiting. Then Toshi slipped over to Okita's side. "Souji, are you hurt?" Okita shook his head. He was trembling from relief. He wanted to hug his friends, but they may still be watched. _Being undercover is hard work._

"Souji, you're a mess." A calloused hand reached out to brush the lank strands of hair from his face. "Toshi, don't," Okita pushed it away firmly. _Not now…_

"Yo, Genrou! You've been soaking long enough!" Saitou reminded him. They made their way to the changing room. Toshi raised an eyebrow as he noted Souji's white yutaka. Souji had chosen not to wear the inn's blue and white yutaka.

"Okita-san?" It was a young woman wearing the inn's uniform who peered in from the corridor. _Hotaru-san. _

Operation _Seduce Okita _Part Two…

* * *

Author's notes:

Seduce Okita?! I made Hotaru really, really naughty in this AU. That makes two people trying to jump poor Okita. Love getting Hijikata riled up over Souji's safety. (senbi's waving a sign that's screaming 'FLAME ME!')


	10. Secret Plots

Disclaimer: The usual.

Will Hotaru's plan succeed? Maybe...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Secret Plots**

"Okita-sama… I'm sorry about earlier…" Hotaru purposefully stepped into the men's changing room. She was oblivious to Saitou and Hijikata's presence behind her target. _Girl, this is a men's changing room…_

"I know you're Okita-san. Tetsu-kun told me…" _Damn that loudmouth brat,_ Hijikata slapped his brow as Okita gaped in shock. "Let me help you…" Hotaru was advancing towards Souji. Catching his look of dismay, she added, "Don't you think I'm pretty enough?"

Souji struggled for a diplomatic reply. Failing to find one, he did something that caught everyone by surprise. "Hotaru-san, it's me, not you. I'm gay. I'm not interested in women." Then to drive home his words, he pounced on the unsuspecting Toshi and gave him a passionate lip-lock. "Meet my boyfriend."

"Merciful Buddha!" Saitou exclaimed. _Don't tell me the Trio was right all this time!_ Hotaru gave a horrified squeak and fled the scene. Hearing Hotaru's footfalls die away, Souji released Toshi.

"_Prince _Episode 12. You should quit smoking, Toshi. Those cigarettes give you bad breath." Toshi touched his tingling lips. It was an act but still…

"I better go before they miss Kichi…" Blushing furiously, Okita left. Hijikata was too stunned to reply.

* * *

Tetsu was carrying a load of clean bedding to the storage closet as Aunt Makoto had ordered when he saw Okita. "Okita-san…" A pair of arms reached out and yanked him into a walkway off the main corridor. It was Yamazaki Susumu this time. The spiky-haired young man glowered at the redhead. 

"Don't you ever learn, pup?"

"I'm not a pup! Are you guys gonna let Okita…"

"Listen! We'll keep a careful watch on Okita. Trust us." Saitou had informed the young man of Okita's mission. Susumu forced the boy to promise not to interfere with Okita's mission on the pain of death.

* * *

Toudou Heisuke was thinking he had failed to attain his goal of scoring with a woman when he chanced on a tearful Hotaru in a corridor. "Why is it all the bishonens are gay? Stupid Okita!" _Yahoo, girl in a vulnerable state. Looks like Toudou Heisuke's gonna score._

"Miss, hanky?" He offered her his handkerchief and was glad when she accepted it.

Sano was looking for Heisuke when he saw him talking with Hotaru. The giant smiled and walked off. If Heisuke can score, Sano can try his luck with Ayu-nee. Hopefully he wouldn't get all clumsy and tongue-tied this time. She should be back from the bath by now…

It was getting dark and a light of shower of snow was falling. A worried Akesato hurried out with a thick winter jacket for Yamanami. Her father watched her go with a smile. Harada thanked Ayu-nee for her cold cream. It had greatly reduced the redness on his face from his allergy.

Heisuke was, er, busy consoling a despondent Hotaru. It was Suzu and Tetsu who were stuck with washing the dinner dishes. "Hey, Suzu, where's the ladder?" Tetsu asked as a crazy notion occurred to him. "In the broom closet… hey!" Tetsu ran off. _Tetsu-baka, you skiver! _Suzu cursed heartily under his breath.

_Keep a watch on Okita-san, eh?_ Tetsu thought over his plan. _It wouldn't be interfering…_

There was a low space between the second floor guest room ceiling and roof. Aunt Makoto had sent them up to investigate the source of a foul odor a few days back. Suzu had pleaded a tummy-ache. Tetsu was the one to muck about in the crawl space and find that dead crow. He had thrown up his lunch afterwards.

Tetsu now propped up the ladder and climbed it into the crawl space. On his belly, Tetsu inched his way along in the dark.

* * *

Yamazaki was hurrying to a meeting with Saitou and Hijikata in the latter's room. This was his chance to redeem himself after the disaster at the soba store. He was surprised to see Tokio there as well. "Susumu, did you bring your laptop?" The young man nodded. He had protected his laptop from Typhoon Yoko earlier by holding it in his arms and hiding in the closet. 

"Good," Hijitkata watched as Yamazaki switched on the machine. It was the latest model capable of surfing the net wirelessly from even the remotest places. "I've contacted HQ. Kichi has escaped and has taken to Highway 12. Okita mentioned the Imperial Guard, Mibu Temple and children…"

Susumu quickly keyed in the search commands. He had brought his laptop hoping to while away his time with a bit of online gaming. A spot of Shogun X never hurt, except when he gets trashed by Wolf of Mibu. He never expected it would come in so useful. Before the search result came back…

"Kami! The Snow Festival. The royal family and top shogunate officials will be there for the grand opening of the new temple hall next week at the festival," Tokio exclaimed. "A bomb attack on the same scale as at the Edo subway will cause massive casualties."

"Kio, they may not use a bomb. And why are you so sure about the Snow Festival?"

"If they want to cause widespread panic and wipe out half the government, they will. And unlike you guys, Ayu-nee and the girls were planning on taking leave on that date to see the royals' kimonos." _Women are from Venus, men are from Mars. What can be so fascinating about the kimonos the royal consorts wear?_ Saitou shook his head.

Hijikata pictured the aftermath of a bomb at the opening ceremony. The place will be packed with children and their parents eager to catch a glimpse of the Japanese royalty. _Not a pretty sight._ Given the timetable set for the opening, Maro and his people will go into hiding soon…

They must act.

Hijikata had a very bad feeling. Could they organize the vacationing officers into a reasonable force to be reckoned with? Maro's lackeys might be armed. _Then there was the onsen staff and other innocent guests to consider… Kami! He was starting to sound like San-nan.

* * *

_

Okita tiptoed into Master Maro's room. The man had actually left his room for dinner. He was pleased to note that he had left the door ajar. Papers littered the tabletop. He recognized a blueprint of the Mibu temple complex. Red crosses marked the plan. There was a brochure on the upcoming Snow Festival.

An arm slipped around Souji's slender waist and pulled him close. Okita looked up into the face of the cult leader. _Damn!_ He had been too engrossed studying the photographs that he did not hear the man returning.

"Kichi-chan, I never expected you to actually come to my room…" A hand stroked his hair.

"Er, don't we have to meet the others…"

"I say we postpone our meeting…" Eager hands started tearing open his yutaka. Okita gasped and pulled away quickly. "Get off me!" He fell and struck his head against the table edge. "Kichi!"

Running footsteps sounded along the corridor and the door burst open. Another Kichi stood in the doorway. "Moron…" he panted.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Upped the danger factor again. Now Okita's cover's definitely blown. Suggestions how to rescue Okita?


	11. Dropping In

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

Suspense... will Okita blow his cover? Who's gonna save him?

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dropping In**

"Can't you tell an imposter when you see one?" The younger man sneered. Maro looked at the unconscious man on the tatami and his carbon copy in the doorway in confusion.

Tetsu had chosen to spy on Okita's room first. There were small spy holes cut into the ceiling at regular intervals, a relic from the onsen's checkered past. Tetsu had found that out on his previous trip into the crawl space. Finding it empty, he had moved onto the other rooms. They were all out for dinner. Then he heard a commotion from the weirdo's room.

"Kichi? You came all this way to warn me about an imposter? Ah, I'm so touched… by your devotion…"

"Maro, don't flatter yourself, swine. You haven't paid me for the Edo subway bomb... Your last check bounced!"

_Okita-san!_ Tetsu stifled a gasp as he saw the young captain lying motionless by the table. He heard the sound of an argument but could not see the speakers. He moved to get a better view. Disaster struck for Tetsu as he rested his weight on a rotten ceiling board.

"Argh!" He punched right through the rotten wood and landed painfully next to Okita.

Downstairs, Heisuke and Hotaru looked up from their, er, activities and wondered what that crash could be. "Must be that crazy Yankee and his gal," Hotaru concluded. Then the pair resumed their activities.

They did not know that the Yankee and his sweetie-pie were busy teasing another couple by the waterfall pool. After pointing out that there were only minnows to be caught, Sakamoto Ryouma offered to nip down to the village and buy a frozen trout for San-nan to give his prospective father-in-law. San-nan steadfastly refused.

"Ouch…" Tetsu rubbed his bruised bottom as he awoke. Master Maro and his henchmen have them surrounded. "Er, I was cleaning the ventilation shafts… Sorry for dropping in…" Tetsu tried his best I'm-innocent-I-didn't-hear-anything smile. He could see that Okita was breathing and still alive. _No such luck, Tetsu-kun._

Okita gave a groan as he regained consciousness. He had a gash on the side of his head. Kichi walked over and prodded him with a booted foot. _Two Okitas?_ Tetsu started. He sensed that they were both in deep trouble.

"Now who's Kichi-chan?" Maro smiled wickedly as he studied the helpless pair. Okita took a deep breath. "I am, Master," he lied. Kichi grinned. He ought to have said something like 'moron' or 'imbecile' instead.

"Kichi, shoot him," Maro nonchalantly took out a gun, complete with silencer, and handed it to Okita. He pointed at the little redhead boy.

_Okita-san…_ Tetsu pleaded silently as he gazed down the barrel of the gun. _I don't want to die so young, I wanna get into the Shinsengumi, I wanna marry Saya and have kids…Please at least let me get even with Teacher's Pet Kitamura! _Okita's hand ached as he gripped the firearm.

"'Kichi', it has a silencer. No one outside this room will hear it go off, right?" Kichi mocked as he drew his own weapon...

Okita made his decision. He swung about, aimed for Kichi and squeezed the trigger. Nothing happened. It was not loaded. Kichi smiled. There was a flash of metal and a little 'pop' sound as Kichi fired his gun.

"Okita-san," Tetsu watched in horror as blood spurted from Okita's arm. Okita bit his lip from the pain. Then Kichi aimed the gun at the boy.

_NO!_ Okita threw himself in front of Tetsu as Kichi fired. This time he caught the bullet in the gut. He fell bleeding heavily from his wound.

No need for further pretense, Okita glared at terrorists with undisguised hatred as the full extent of their plot hit him. "You intend to bomb the Temple during the Snow Festival…" His voice trailed off as his blood flowed.

"Bingo. Too bad you wouldn't be able to do any…"

"Room service! Did anyone order sake?" Suzu called out as he knocked and waited. A burly henchman answered the door and took the tray from him. "Excuse me. You have to pay for that now…" Suzu stepped into the room in his eagerness to enforce the onsen's pay-for-sake-before-drinking policy. He caught sight of the bloodstains on the tatami.

"Suzu! Help!" Tetsu burst out of the closet where they had dragged both Okita and him like a-jack-in-the-box. Before Suzu could react, he was hoisted off his feet by Maro's henchman.

"My, my, the party keeps getting bigger…" Maro mused.

"Master! What should we do with them?"

"Kichi? Any suggestions?"

Kichi studied the semi-conscious Okita and the pair of scared boys. "I think we can leave them in the wilds for the dogs… and keep your hands off me!" Kichi swatted away Maro's hand when the leader touched his shoulder.

_Okita-san's dead,_ Tetsu thought as they were stuffed into gunny sacks. He and Suzu were bound and gagged in addition. They wrapped a blanket around Okita to stop the blood from dripping through the sack before stuffing him in. Tetsu felt his sack being lifted and slung over someone's back.

* * *

Little Yoko had wandered off from her father again. She peered through a crack in the shoji into Maro's room. Her interest had been piqued after the white-haired boy failed to exit the room like he had done when he delivered drinks and snacks to the others. 

Her eyes took in Okita being stuffed into a sack. She slipped off quietly. Something was very wrong. She wanted to fetch her sword and her Daddy. _He'll make things right._

The boys and the wounded captain were carried through the onsen and out into the night unseen by anyone else. All guests and staff were occupied with their own concerns. A short stroll away from the onsen was a sheer drop into a deep ravine. The sacks were thrown unceremoniously over the safety barrier…

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" Yoko tugged at her father's sleeve.

"Daddy's busy!" _It was time to be firm._ Nagakura ignored his daughter. Yoko grabbed her toy sword and ran.

"Yoko! Behave!" He grabbed the screeching child and dragged her back into their room. He locked the door as he left, ignoring the racket from within as Yoko demolished the furniture. He waited until she had calmed down a little before hurrying off. He wondered why Hijikata wanted to see them.

He found Harada but not Toudou. The Eighth Patrol Captain had vanished.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Tetsu saving the day? Is Saizou taking flying lessons yet? Tetsu should never, ever consider a career in the Oniwabanshu. We do know where Toudou is right?

Is this the end for Okita, Suzu & Tetsu? As if...


	12. Raiding Party

Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own PMK or its characters.

Okay, friends, an update. More suspense. Also did the update on the story settings.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Raiding Party**

While Hijikata was trying to gather his men and plan their next move, Master Maro had updated his inner circle on the plot to set off bombs at the Snow Festival. The meeting was brief. Soon, the others were back in their rooms leaving only their leader and Kichi.

"Poor Kichi, did they hurt you in there?" Maro noticed a bruise on Kichi's face. He took out some ointment.

"A guard whacked me with a nightstick. I nearly killed him for it," Kichi grinned wickedly as he sat down near the drying bloodstains. "Wonder what maintenance will make of this?" He poked a finger into the darkening liquid and proceeded to trace out patterns on the tatami.

Kichi winced as Maro touched his bruised cheek "DAMMIT! I'll do it myself!" He sat up. He was a hired mercenary. He has no loyalty to the Divine Truth cult except that he was paid for. Maro laughed.

* * *

Outside, Hijikata wondered where Saitou had gotten his undercover training as the duo crept along soundlessly. The man was good. _Don't scare the snake, until you've got enough evidence to nail it to the door. _In addition, Souji was with them. Saitou suggested a recon on the Divine Truth cult members. 

Normally, they would have left such work to Susumu or Ayu-nee but Toshi had insisted on coming along. The Yamazaki siblings will be sideswiped out of the vice-chief's way if anything had happened.

Reaching Maro's room, Saitou repeated the trick he had learnt from an Oniwabanshu agent during the Zen retreat. He wetted his thumb and gently pressed it into the paper of the shoji. The rice paper disintegrated to form a decent peephole.

The other rooms did not yield much. Maro's men had mostly retired for the night. They did spot a few firearms, enough to haul their owners in on illegal firearm possession if they fail to produce their licenses. _No sign of anti-bakufu plots yet._ The light in Maro's room was still on. Muffled sounds came from within.

Saitou saw that 'Okita' was talking with Maro. He sensed there was something terribly wrong but he did not know what. "Hajime, what do you see?" Hijikata hissed. Failing to get an intelligible reply, he shoved Saitou aside.

"Hajime, I fear we're too late. That's not Souji," Hijikata's voice caught. He knew instinctively that it was the real Kichi with Maro.

_Souji, please be alive…_ Silently as they have come, the pair from the Shinsengumi sneaked back to their command post.

They were surprised by Aunt Makoto on the way. "Two of my staff's missing. They are middle-school lads. Kitamura Suzu and Ichimura Tetsunosuke… I hope they didn't wander off in the snow…"

_Did she say Ichimura Tetsunosuke?_ Saitou's eyebrow twitched. Hijikata let loose a string of expletives under his breath. Outside, the snow had ceased falling.

* * *

"Hijikata-san, you're proposing we charge in with guns blazing and demand they hand over Okita-san?" Saitou raised an eyebrow. His worry for Okita's safety was impairing Hijikata's judgment. _How I wish San-nan was here… At least he is of equal rank with Toshi. _

"Okita, undercover?" Nagakura and Harada were still reacting to the news that Okita was under the same roof as them and possibly in danger. The Yamazaki siblings took this news in their stride. Well, maybe Susumu was a bit mad with himself for failing to watch out for his friend.

"What do you propose we arrest them for? I understand your feelings but you can't rush in like that."

"Hajime! Are you suggesting we wait till Okita's body floats up somewhere?"

"If that Kichi's an escaped prisoner, we can nail Maro for sheltering a fugitive," Nagakura suggested.

"Wouldn't work, Kichisaburo was held under a false name to allow Okita-san to assume his identity," Saitou pointed out. "And we only have Toshizou's word that Okita's in danger..." He put some distance between him and Hijikata.

In frustration, the Shinsengumi Demon punched a fist through the flimsy partition wall and into the next room, which happened to be the Trio's. A child's wail sounded up.

"Hijikata! You frightened her!" Yoko had exhausted herself to sleep when a monster broke the wall by her bed. Nagakura rushed to comfort his child. He returned with a teary Yoko clinging onto him.

"Shinpattsan, you can't be serious taking her on a raid," Harada scolded.

"She wouldn't let go of me!" The short man retorted as he tried to pry her off his chest. She tore his shirt pocket and his wallet tumbled onto the tatami. Yoko surprisingly released her grip and slid to the floor, studying the snapshot that had fallen from the wallet.

"Daddy, Niichan in trouble," the girl insisted as she pointed at the picture. It was a picture of Shinpachi and friends taken during the previous year's vacation. Shinpachi gasped loudly as he saw who her chubby finger was pointing at. _It was Okita Souji._

"Yoko, tell us what happened to Niichan."

"Don't wanna!" The child pouted stubbornly and kicked her father's shin. "Daddy don't believe Yoko!"

"Listen here, you sorry brat!" Hijikata gripped the frightened child's shoulders. "Tell us what happened, or I'll spank you so hard you wouldn't be able to sit for weeks!" Nagakura winced.

"They put him into a stinky sack when he was sleeping…" Yoko sobbed out. Hajime gave a groan. Hijikata leapt up.

"Move out! Dammit! I'll kill those bastards if they've harmed Souji!" _Well, catching them off guard will reduce the chances of a shootout_, Saitou mused as he followed Hijikata.

* * *

Maro and Kichi were both taken by surprise when three Shinsengumi officers kicked in their door. Kichi grabbed his gun and shot Hijikata in the shoulder before the latter shot it out of his hand. Saitou managed to subdue Maro. 

Throughout the onsen, Shinsengumi officers arrested members of the Divine Truth cult as they busted into rooms and engaged in some cases, a shootout.

Aunt Makoto had earlier moved the other innocent guests and staff under her roof to the staff of another wing. She was not too pleased to find one of her waitresses in bed with a Shinsengumi man who should be involved in the raid. Toudou has a bit of explaining to do later…

* * *

Author's notes:

They've caught the bad guys. How about the missing boys? Hijikata must be running up a bill for damages at the onsen. Will they find the trio before it's too late?

Sakura-Shinguji: The long awaiting showdown between Yoko & Hijikata.


	13. Out on a Ledge

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or its characters.

Thanks for the all reviews. I've been busy with my other PMK ficcie, New Kyoto Post. It's a cross between RK & PMK. Seen from the Choushu's POV. Working on the advice column.

The bath incident already happened in chapter 8 when Shinpachi streaked through the changing rooms...

Yep, I can be cruel. But the missing trio are alive, for now... BTW, wolves are extinct in modern Japan. You only get wild dogs. To allay any fears of the boys being dog-bait, read on.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Out on a Ledge**

"Ow…" Tetsu spat out his gag and groaned as he wriggled out of his sack. His sack had been torn open on a jagged rock. The boy now used the same rock to saw through his bindings. It seemed an eternity before he got his chafed hands free.

He scanned the snowy surroundings for any sign of Okita or Suzu. By some fluke, he had landed on a narrow ledge just twenty feet or so below the cliff. Too high to climb up, but a lot better than the full sixty-foot drop into the ravine. In addition, the new snow had cushioned his fall.

He blinked and strained to see in the night. His brown eyes caught sight of a sack caught on a branch a few yards off to his right. He cautiously inched his way to the sack, hauled it onto the ledge and loosened it. A white-haired boy tumbled out into the equally white snow.

"Suzu?" Tetsu could not hide his disappointment. The moon had risen and it was bright enough for the boys to recognize the other by. _Where's Okita-san?_

Muttering angrily, Suzu tore his hands free from his ropes and spat out his gag. Then he happened to look over the edge of their ledge at the sheer drop below. All the color fled from his tan face.

"Help!" Suzu squeaked. Tetsu blinked in surprise as a shaking Suzu gripped onto him tightly.

"Kitamura… I still need to breathe…" Tetsu gasped. Suzu was holding him so tightly. "Whasup_?" Of course, Suzu preferred having his fingernails torn out one by one and being slowly boiled in oil than admitting his weakness to Tetsu-baka. _The thought occurred to Tetsu. The redhead grinned wickedly.

"Kitamura, by any chance are you sacred of heights?"

"Am not!" Suzu released him and denied fiercely.

"Then help me look for Okita-san!" Tetsu peered into the darkness around them. He prayed Okita was safe somehow.

"There!" Suzu pointed at another sack some distance off. Tetsu crawled along the ledge to it. Okita was barely breathing when they undid his sack. Suzu eased the sack and blanket from the man's body. He took out his penlight from his pocket. It helped to be prepared like that especially when Makoto has a fondness for sending him out into the unlit storehouse at night.

_Don't think about the sixty-foot drop!_ Suzu forced himself to concentrate on Okita's injuries. Tetsu was near-hysterical as the light caught the blood oozing from the wound. "He's dying! Okita-san!"

"Calm dwn!" Suzu slapped Tetsu hard enough to momentarily stun the boy. He ripped crude bandages from the blanket to tie the wound with. _Hopefully, it will slow the bleeding. _The man gave a weak groan as he yanked the bandages tight. .

"Suzu! You're hurting him!" Suzu found himself under attack by an angry redhead. Both boys grappled on the narrow ledge. Suzu's penlight sailed over the edge into the ravine. "Quit it! You knock us all off!" Suzu growled as he wrestled with Tetsu. He succeeded in pinning the smaller boy down.

"T-Tetsu-kun, I'm alright," Okita said weakly. He had pulled himself into a sitting position after regaining his senses. Their perch was already precarious enough. He found a sheltered niche in the rock. _They'll be safer if they stuck together. _

"Tetsu-kun, Suzu-kun? Can you come here, please?" Both boys felt their way along in the dark guided only by Okita's voice. The moon had gone behind a cloud and the snow was starting to fall again.

They were helpless in the dark and snow. Maybe at sunrise, they'd be able to find a way out. The cold crept into their bodies. They were dressed lightly for indoors and the sacking and blanket offered little warmth. Okita shifted his weight slightly. They must stay awake. He knew instinctively that surrendering to sleep would be a prelude to death from exposure.

A small pebble bounced off the ledge into the darkness. Hearing the ominous echoes as it fell, Suzu buried his face into his kneecaps and gasped in fear. He was surprised when Okita's arm encircled his shoulder and pulled him close.

"Suzu-kun? You'll be warmer if you join us." It was true. Sitting with the young man next to him was warmer than sitting alone.

"Teacher's Pet's scared of heights," Tetsu mocked as he blew into his nearly frozen hands to warm them. The bleeding from Okita-san's wound had slowed considerably. But Okita had lost a considerable amount of blood.

"Tetsu-kun, please be nice…" Okita's grip on Tetsu's arm was weak. _At least the boys were unhurt discounting scarps and bruises from their tumble._

"Okita-san, gomen. I messed things up for you…"

"It wasn't your fault I'm lousy at undercover stuff…" A hand ruffled his hair.

On reflection, it was ridiculous. He was under the same roof as Toshi, Hajime and the others. _Maybe he should have got Toshi's help. Did they even know what happened to him and the boys?_

"I wanna be home with Tatsu-nii… even if he nags me over the chores…" Tetsu sobbed softly into Okita's sleeve.

"I wish I were back in Kyoto with Master Yoshida…"

"I miss my pet pig, my neesan and my best friend. And we're all going to see them again, right?" Okita tried to reassure the boys. _They must hold out until rescue comes…

* * *

_

Akesato was very surprised when she returned to the onsen to get some warm drinks for San-nan and found the place a hive of activity. Aunt Makoto filled her in on what happened during her absence from the onsen. Ryouma and his gal were equally surprised on their return to the inn. The two missing boys were nowhere to be seen.

In a small room in the onsen, Hijikata was interrogating Kichisaburo as to Okita's whereabouts. They expect HQ to send someone to pick up the suspected terrorists once the weather eased up. Saitou had managed to bag some very incriminating evidence against them.

_Still, they needed something more to make the charges stick, and find Okita... _Saitou entered the interrogation room. He noticed that blood was seeping through the makeshift bandage on Hijikata's wounded shoulder. _They really oughta get a doctor to treat it even if it isn't life-threatening…_

"Maro refuses to talk without his lawyer. The Trio's questioning the others. No results so far. And Makoto-san asks that you keep the noise down." He winced as Hijikata grabbed Kichi by his hair and slammed his face onto the tabletop. "Our hostess also asks that we go easy on the furniture."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Looks like the boys are in for a rough night. Suzu afraid of heights? Maybe I juz want an excuse for Suzu to hug Tetsu... I know it's kinda unlikely that will happen in the manga given the way things are progressing.


	14. Holding On

Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own any of PMK or RK.

Thanks for the lovely reviews...

Hijikata's gonna get a police brutality charge levelled at him again...

* * *

**Chapter 14: Holding On**

Kichisaburo sat indifferently. His shirt was slightly bloodied. His hands were cuffed behind his back. He was bleeding from a cut on his cheek.

"Worried about your man?" Kichi smirked through his pain. "I'm not telling you where your poor Souji is. By the way, I shot him in the gut while the fool was trying to protect that red-haired kid."

Hijikata clenched his teeth. He wanted to break every bone in the prisoner's body. He wanted to beat him into a pulp. He can't stand the man mocking Souji.

_Hijikata's techniques were not working…_ Saitou strolled out. "Hijikata-san, you will help me explain to Kondo-san, right?" He called out offhandedly.

A short while later, Susumu returned with news that Maro had confessed. "What did Saitou do get him talking?" Hijikata asked. "It involves the gravel drive, the onsen van and a length of rope. It wasn't pretty…" Susumu added in his deadpan tone. "Saitou-san wants to transfer to the Oniwabanshu if Inspector Itou slams him for brutality." _Well, at least it worked._

_Off a cliff , eh? Okita will need all the luck he's got to survive that. _Saitou caught Hijikata as he passed him in his indoor clothes on his way out. "Toshizou! It's too dark to search now!"

"Hajime! It's Souji we're talking about. We can't leave him out there…" Hijikata cried out. Maro was swearing to sue them for police brutality even as Harada and Nagakura hauled him indoors.

Hijikata was on the verge of collapse. Ayu-nee and the other policewomen had rustled up some medical supplies to treat injuries suffered during the raid. Thankfully, none were too serious. Nagakura's brat was sleeping on Makoto-san's lap as she directed her staff from the lobby chair.Hijikata allowed Ayu-nee to re-dress his wound. It was starting to ache painfully.

The good news was they've foiled what will otherwise be a terrible attack on the good citizenry of Kyoto and the government. The bad news was Okita was lying somewhere, possibly even dying and they were powerless to help him. Those bastards had tossed Okita and both missing boys into a ravine.

_Where? Sorry, didn't stop to check the road signs…

* * *

_

In the ravine, the trio shivered from the cold. It was an uphill struggle to keep their spirits up. "Let's sing a song!" Okita suggested. Before the boys can reply, he started off in song. He didn't get very far. A sharp pain forced the air out of his body.

"Okita-san, don't! You start the bleeding again," Tetsu gently chided. Okita smiled as he ran his fingers through the redhead's hair. _The kid doesn't know the real damage is internal._ The pain in his insides was agonizing. He nudged Suzu into alertness before the boy dozed off.

_Toshi, will I see you again? No, I mustn't give up! _Okita willed himself to hold on.

Flashback:

_A few days before going undercover, Okita packed his belongings from his locker under the Demon's supervision. _

"_Sayonara, Toshi. When this is over, I'll treat you to ice cream," he hugged his friend. They'd be apart for some time. _

"_Souji, I hate ice cream," Toshi rebutted. They pulled away quickly as the Trio rambunctiously entered the room. Okita was soon swamped by his friends as they wished him the best with his further studies. "Hijikata-san! Can you record the drama serial Prince for me while I'm away?"_

"_Get your sister to do that! I don't like mushy serials." Of course, it wasn't necessary for Toshi to do that. Okita wasn't going to leave Japan at all. _

"_Can't! She watches Super Chef Challenge on NTV at that time! Sayonara!" He yelled out as the wave of rookies, police officers and fellow captains swept him away from the vice chief…

* * *

_

Okita awoke to find a worried Tetsu peering into his face. The redhead gave an audible sigh of relief. "Okita-san, thank heavens, for a moment there I thought…" He paused awkwardly.

"I had died?" Okita smiled. "Tetsu, you're a good kid." _That was close…_

"I'm not a kid!" Tetsu insisted.

"Are too!" Suzu called out. "Am not!" Tetsu snapped back. Soon the duo was bickering like cat and dog.

"Can't you get along?" Okita asked.

"Nope, we've always fought since Suzu stomped on my foot on his first day from Kyushu."

"Tetsu-baka planted thumbtacks on my chair…"

"You whacked me below the belt with a baseball bat during gym…"

"You ran my clothes up the Choushu Middle School flagpole while I was in the shower, including my boxers! Then we fought and the principal gave us detention for a month!"

"You boys sound as though you can't do without each other," Okita grinned. "Best of friends, right?" Both boys' jaws dropped in shock. "Are NOT!"

"Just try not to shove each other off the ledge, promise?"

"Promise!"

"Now give each other a big, big hug!"

"What?!" Both boys decided that blood loss and exposure had dulled Okita's wits. Still, they reluctantly shook hands across Okita's lap.

"Suzu, move. You'll be warmer next to Tetsu, away from the wind…"

"You're injured! We can't have you exposed to the wind!" But Okita refused to budge on his decision. He tried to move over. In the end, Suzu relented and crawled over Okita and Tetsu's legs. Okita was determined to use his body to shield the youngsters from the cold wind as it howled down the ravine.

They still have a long way to go…

* * *

Author's notes:

A long way to go. Can't have Hijikata-san searching for Souji in the dark & falling off the mountainside, can we? Saitou's a little RK.


	15. Last Wills

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK or any of its characters.

**Sakura-Shinguji: **Poor Souji. He'll live, trust me. And glad you liked the fact Maro got dragged behind the onsen van by Saitou.

**Sirith: **Ya, I like the bickering duo of Tetsu & Suzu. They do make a cute pair of schoolboys, don't they?

**Kaori:** Suzu got his clothes back himself after going out to retrieve them in only a towel. Then he gave Tetsu a wedgie in the boys' changing room.

Okay, an update.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Last Wills**

_I'm freezing my butt off in the wilderness. Still, I have some issues I have to settle. I leave my manga collection and Play station to sweet Saya. Sorry, forgot your family name. Brain freeze. I –er- never mind…_

_Kitamura Suzu, if you outlive me, I'll say this to you… Your precious brother was into drug-dealing up to his ears and Yoshida's a psychopathic sadist. Do you really enjoy being knocked about so much? Stupid Teacher's Pet! I kinda- er- never mind, you freak!_

_I leave my other worldly possessions to Tatsu-nii, including the dirty clothes and shoes in my closet. Sorry for never listening to you. _

_P.S. I hid my meager savings in an old gym sock in your coffee powder bin._

Tetsu chuckled at the thought of Tatsu-nii's face on finding the gym sock in his coffee powder. _Did he even wash it?_ Maybe he should have found another place for his 50 yen besides his brother's coffee bin. The boy slapped himself awake. He was drifting off.

He was not the only one tempted by sleep. Suzu was having similar thoughts as he huddled next to Tetsu for warmth. He was thankful Tetsu has yet to shove him over the edge like he expected him to.

_To Master Yoshida,_

_I'm very sorry I can never repay you for all you've done for me all this while. You are the one I respect and admire the most. I have few personal belongings to leave. I only ask that you put my ashes into a three-minute egg timer so I may continue to serve you after my demise thanks to a certain redhead baka. _

_Your grateful student Kitamura Suzu

* * *

_

They were exhausted from the raid but they must find the three missing persons. Makoto-san has given them a map of the area about the onsen. The Shinsengumi were busy organizing a search party to comb the area. San-nan had cut short his fishing trip to take up his duties as soon as Akesato informed him.

"Toshi! You can't go on like this!" San-nan tried to persuade Hijikata to get some sorely needed rest before they can set off at first light. It was simply too risky in the dark as most of them were unfamiliar with the terrain. The lobby clock read four-thirty. Souji has been out there for more than six hours by now, if he were still alive.

"Hot tea?" Ayu-nee offered as she carried a thermos flask in. The strain was showing on her face too. The sun rises late in winter. They may have to try searching before dawn and before it's too late.

* * *

In the ravine, Okita's mind was wandering from the cold. He wished for a cup of Ayu-nee's hot tea. His senses were getting numb. He was vaguely aware of Tetsu snuggled up by his side. _Sorry, Toshi, guess I wouldn't be treating you to ice cream…_

_Last will of Okita Soujirou_

_I, Okita Soujirou, being of sound mind but broken body, state my wishes as follow:_

_To Mitsu-neesan: I apologize for constantly using your hair and skin care products without permission. I leave to you the contents of my bank account. I ask that you continue to care for my pig Saizou. Kindly refrain from reducing him to bacon. He's too fatty and will ruin your figure. Kindly donate my organs to save others if they can still be used. Donor card's in my room, right pocket in the briefcase. _

_To Saizou: BEHAVE!_

_To my best friend Toshi: I leave you all 50 copies I made of your haiku book in my closet that I intended to distribute throughout the station. I also leave you my trusty mountain bike, biking kit and my kendo kit. Thank you for everything you have done…_

_To San-nan: I leave my coin collection to you as a fellow collector. I confess my part in the broken station window on June 5th. Wish you bliss with Akesato-san. Have loads of cute kids!_

_To Kondo-san: I leave you my stamp collection. I've the rare Meiji-era black ship stamp you were searching for._

_To constant-pain-in-my-side Sakamoto Ryouma: I leave all the speeding tickets and traffic violations I've been trying to issue you since I joined the force! PLEASE wear a helmet already! It's for your own safety!_

_To the Ichimura brothers: Tetsu, listen to your brother & don't fight with Suzu. Tatsu, go easy on the coffee. It's bad for your ulcers._

_To the Yamazakis: Arigato, Ayu-nee & Susumu. I leave Ayu-nee my pancake recipe & Susumu my Shogun X gaming guide. Wish you both the best in whatever path you choose._

_To Hajime: Take care of my cousin Tokio. Try to put in a word for Susumu. I know you and the Oniwabanshu chief are Zen retreat buddies. I leave my Xbox to you and Tokio as Mitsu doesn't game. Conjugal bliss. May you have a dozen kids!_

_To the Trio: I put you in charge of my funeral arrangements. Throw a big, BIG party with lots of candy for the kiddies! I don't want my party to be washed out with tears. Sano, when are you gonna propose to her? She's waiting… Inform and invite my fan club from Mizuki High. Yes, Hei-kun, the girls are pretty. Find yourself one but don't get too hentai! Shinpattsan, patch things up with your missus and have more kids!_

Okita was nearly slipping into unconsciousness when a loud quack roused him. "Feathers!" Suzu yelled out. It was Feathers. The duck gave a few more quacks before waddling off.

The duck had seen the trio on their ledge from his perch on the safety barrier. Now he's going to do his duty as the onsen's rescue duck.

It was dawn. The grey light of a misty, wintry mountain morning poked into the ravine. Okita was freezing. A crust of frost and snow had formed on all three during the night. Surely rescue must be near…

* * *

Ryouma and his Oryo were strolling along when a large duck blundered into his ankles. The bird gave a few indignant quacks and flapped his wings. He waddled off a short distance before stopping and casting a beady eye over his shoulder at the couple. 

The couple felt as though they were starring in a_ Lassie_ movie as the duck gave a few more quacks.

"Oryo, you stay here while I see what Ducky wants," Ryouma decided. Those Shinsengumi stick-in-the-muds have been cluttering the onsen. Something has to be up. The officers have not told any of the other guests what the shootouts last night were about…

Ryouma cautiously followed the duck to the cliff and peered over the edge. He recognized the long-haired man half-buried in the snow below.

"Oki! Hang on there!" He bellowed out before running to get help.

* * *

Author's notes:

Feathers the onsen rescue duck to the rescue. Eat your heart out, Lassie!

Poor Tatsu. Gym sock in the coffeepowder? That's why I prefer teabags. Okita has 50 copies of Toshi's poetry book. Ah, the wonders of the copy machine. Okita knows who in the station games online. Amazing he can be still so chirpy in making his will.


	16. Rescue Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

Yep, the trio finally gets rescued.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Rescue Finally**

They had gotten a team of paramedics and a helicopter on the way when Sakamoto burst into the room yelling that poor Oki's stuck down a ravine. It was Hijikata and Susumu who raced with Ryouma back to the cliff overlooking the ravine. Following the burly biker, they soon found themselves twenty feet above Okita's precarious perch. The paramedics and mountain rescue had yet to arrive.

"Oki! How's it going?" Ryouma bellowed.

_Ryouma? Now I'm sure I'm doomed. _Okita was too weak to reply. It was Tetsu who yelled back. "We're freezing our butts off here! Help get us out! Okita-san's been shot real bad!"

"Hang on, we'll lower a rope!" Ryouma reassured the boy. Susumu fastened one end of the rope firmly to the safety fence. He had some training in mountain rescue back in the academy. _It should hold… Then he'll lower himself down to the ledge._

"I'm going down to see what I can do for them," Yamazaki Susumu explained as he looped the rope around his waist. "Hijikata-san, Sakmoto-san, you guys steady the other end." Before he could tie it…

"I'm going!" Hijikata insisted and snatched the rope from the young man. He took the rope and clambered over the fence without fastening himself to the rope. _Big mistake._ He slipped on the ice and went over the edge.

"Hijikata-san!"

He fell, fell and then a firm hand caught his arm. Hijikata found himself looking at an all-too-familiar face. "Souji…"

"Toshi, where were you going without me?" Okita smiled as he gritted his teeth. He had caught his friend before he fell past their ledge. Tetsu and Suzu were holding onto to him to stop Hijikata's weight from pulling them both into the ravine. Slowly but surely, they hauled Hijikata onto their perch to relieved cheers from the observers above.

"Souji! You're bleeding!" Okita had opened his wound. "It's nothing…" Okita shrugged it off. "Toshi! You're hurt!" He saw the crimson seeping through Hijikata's bandage. They heard the chop-chopping of rotor blades. The mountain rescue team arrived.

Tetsu noticed that Suzu's face was red and there was a damp patch on his trousers. The boy had wet himself from fright when he saw the sheer drop below. He met Suzu's eyes. He opened his mouth to make a dig at the poor boy but closed his mouth as he decided to let it pass.

They first winched both boys to safety. Suzu made the trip with his eyes firmly shut. Ryouma hurried them back to the onsen where warm blankets, hot drinks and a medical team waited. Then they got Okita and Hijikata up. Susumu went to get the paramedics for Okita. Okita walked a few steps before he suddenly slumped over and crashed onto the snow. His body had finally given up from blood loss and the cold.

"SOUJI!"

Hijikata rolled the young man onto his back and felt for a pulse. None. He must resuscitate Okita. _What was the procedure for CPR? _He parted Okita's lips and blew in two quick puffs… _then it's fifteen chest compressions, right?_

A few moments passed but Okita was unresponsive. Hijikata continued working. Finally, Okita spluttered weakly as he began to breathe on his own. He opened his eyes. "T-Toshi?"

"Souji, I'm here…" He had been crying and he didn't realize it.

"Guess I owe you that ice-cream treat…"

"I never liked that stuff…"

Footsteps announced the arrival of the paramedic team.

* * *

After Okita, Suzu and Tetsu had been airlifted to the nearest hospital; the backup from the local police came to escort Maro and his followers from the onsen. Hijikata took a lift with other wounded officers to the nearest clinic to treat his wound. Okita would be later transferred to Kyoto while the boys were discharged after treatment for mild hypothermia, cuts and bruises. 

Saitou and his wife stole some time alone by the storehouse before they were interrupted by Ryouma singing a love song to his Oryo, out-of-tune. Nagakura snatched a bit pf sleep on the lobby sofa before Yoko bonked him awake with her sword.

San-nan faced Yo-jisan awkwardly in the kitchen. Akesato was by his side, holding his hand in hers.

"Sorry, I failed to catch a trout..."

"You still have a day…"

"I must go back to Kyoto on Shinsengumi duty. I'm sorry I failed…" _Maybe he should've taken Sakamoto's advice and bought a trout…_

"You passed," Yo-jisan winked at his future son-in-law. "If you _caught_ a trout, I'd throw you out for dishonesty…" He strolled out to feed Feathers, leaving San-nan gaping. Akesato simply hugged San-nan and kissed him with joy.

Aunt Makoto sorted the accounts and decided to send a bill for the raid damages to the Kyoto Shinsengumi HQ. _Let's see…_ The Trio's room's trashed, so is Yamazaki's room. Toshi stubbed his bloody cigarettes on the furniture… Several bullet holes… Doors kicked in… Kondo-san will not be very pleased. Maybe he can claim it from the budget.

All over the onsen, officers were packing their bags. The Shinsengumi annual vacation was over…

* * *

Author's notes:

Yep, the annual Shinsengumi vacation is officially over. San-nan scores points with his future father-in-law. Wedding bells...

There's still one more chappie to round things up! Gym socks in coffee...


	17. Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own PMK.

Yep, this is the final chappie. Souji's got a little bit of wickedness up his sleeve...

The file got corrputed somehow and the last part of the story got screwed big time. So I'm reloading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hospital Visit**

Kyoto General Hospital. They had finally moved him out from the ICU, in time for New Year too. Hijkata adjusted his sling as he juggled the candy box and flowers in his good arm. He has bought Souji's favorite mint chocolates. _Why did he buy the box with the kawaii teddy bears? And he had bought roses! _Well, the other flowers on sale at the store were white chrysanthemums.

At least the Okita fan club had disbanded during his undercover mission. So much for the fickle nature of young girls…

He tapped on the ward door before opening it. He found Okita sitting up in his bed and being hand-fed grapes by a very pretty nurse. "Toshi! I didn't hear you come in. Meet Michiko-san." He paused as Michiko popped another peeled grape into his mouth. "She's my… you-know…"

Michiko smiled sweetly and gave him a fond peck on the cheek before excusing herself. Hijikata placed the gifts on the bedside table. "Happy New Year, Souji, you little rascal… Stop pestering the nurses…"

"Michiko gives the best sponge baths," Souji stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. "And I was so lonely 'cos you guys don't visit much…"

"We were busy building a case against the cult. You're a key witness for prosecution and I'll be protecting you in case any remnants of the cult decide to harm you…" Souji gave a mock groan. But his eyes lit up when he saw what Toshi had in his jacket.

"Don't show it to anyone else…" Okita took the haiku book gingerly from Hijikata.

"What happened at the station recently?"

"San-nan's marrying Akesato in spring. Nagakura made up with his wife. She's expecting another baby. Nagakura's praying for a son this time. Harada has yet to pop the question. Baka Toudou's suspended on a rape charge. A waitress at the onsen claimed he assaulted her. Guess who?"

"Poor thing…" Okita twirled a strand of hair around his finger. Hijikata decided not to press on Okita's remark. He continued.

"Ichimura Tatsunosuke's hospitalized for shock and ulcers. Ward 15 down the corridor. He found a gym sock in his coffee powder. Yamazaki Susumu's still trying to get back into the Oniwabanshu…"

"I'll visit poor Ichimura-kun later. I want to see Saizou… but Mitsu-neesan wouldn't bring him…"

"You do know the hospital's no-pets policy…" He squeezed Okita's hand fondly.

Hijikata was leaving the hospital when he almost knocked over a certain redhead. It was Tetsu. The boy was on his way to visit his elder brother. The little moron had bought white chrysanthemums. _Doesn't he know those flowers are used for funerals?_

"Shinsengumi Demon!" Tetsu squeaked. Hijikata lifted the boy up by his collar and was about to do something painful to the loudmouth when…

"Now for a haiku moment, courtesy of Toshi…" Hijikata popped a vein at the sound of that all-too-familiar voice over hospital's address system. The gentle voice continued…

"To know is doubt

Not to know is also doubt…"

"SOUJIIII!" A magnitude 5 quake shook the building. Hijikata dropped the hapless Tetsu and raced towards the nurse's station where Souji was reciting poetry, _Toshi's poetry_, into the public address system. A gaggle of terrified nurses fled as Souji took off laughing with the offending book. Demon Hijikata raced after him.

"Souji-kun! Your stitches!" Michiko shouted a warning as the duo raced through the corridors of Kyoto General. Left in peace, Tetsu picked up the application form that had fallen from his bag pack. It was an application to join the Shinsengumi cadet academy.

He heard that Suzu was going to work at an animal shelter. His classmate decided to bypass high school to take care of cats. Psycho Yoshida wanted to send the boy to a pressure-cooker high school in Edo. Suzu refused and was re-admitted to hospital after Yoshida disciplined him, so the rumors went.

Saya and Hana were going into Kyoto Fumiya High, a renowned arts college, to pursue their ambitions, one in traditional music and the other in dance. At least Saya will still be in Kyoto.

Come the New Year, Ichimura Tetsunosuke will be on his way to joining the Shinsengumi. If only he could meet the minimum height requirement…

(END)

* * *

Author's notes: 

Well, well, return of the haikus. Souji's got a nurse as a girlfriend... And Tetsu's gonna join the Shinsengumi.

Sayonara. Arigato for the reviews.


End file.
